Inside
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Marlene and Sirius oneshot. All he wants is to keep her safe and inside.   But it may all come and bite him in the ass.   ONESHOT. FINISHED. REVIEW?


**A/N:** Some more angsty stuff! I'm gonna say I'm sorry in advance if there are spelling mistakes! I'm writing in "WordPad" which does not have correction stuff thingie. Anyways, I tried my best to spot the mistakes myself. Now go and read!

Inside

- Marlene and Sirius -

The air inside the living room of the Potter's house was forced, forced and thick and dangerous.

No one even bothered to tell Lily to stop pacing and that she needed to sit down so she wouldn't hurt the baby.

The tension in the room was too much for the four girls.

Alice was the first one to snap from the daze. "Lily, sit down! You're gonna hurt little Alice, with all that worrying!"

With that Mary's head snapped up. "Alice? Common! If it is a girl, it's going to be named Mary!" she looked at Marlene for some help. "Marylin perhaps. Marylene.. Right Lene?"

The blonde didn't bother answer, just kept her eyes fixed on the door.

"What if it's a boy?" Lily sighed, but did like she was told and sat down.

"Mar..-Why are there no good bo-MARK!"

"... No." Lily laughed out and Alice joined in.

"You know, Alice could pass for a boys name-"

"Merlin Alice-"

"I think James likes the name Harr-" but Lily stopped in mid sentence, there was a noise coming from the other side of the door, the door that they'd all been staring at.

James came in first, his hair ruffled as usually and in his hand he held his broken glasses.

"James!" Lily smiled at her husband as he rushed over to her.

"Hey gorgeous." he smiled and kissed her head.

He'd been followed in by Frank Longbottom who walked straight away towards Alice and Reginald Cattermole

that made his way over to Mary.

Marlene stood up. Never breaking eye contact from the now open door.

Sirius was the last to enter the room, his hair messy and eyes light-grey and tired.

She ran towards him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him roughly on the lips.

Sirius responded quickly and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Marlene pulled away quickly and stared at him - he still carrying her.

She then reached out a hand and slapped his head.

"You." slap "Could." slap "Have." slap "DIED!"

The last word was followed by a hard slap right across the cheek.

Sirius' head flew to the right and he used one hand to rub the sore red mark, and then other to hoist the girl up higher.

"Marlene, I didn't die." he rolled his eyes.

Marlene scoffed, both of them had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the room.

"One day, I'll be waiting for you, and you wont come home."

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "We'll see about that, wont we?"

"I'm sick of it!" she told him with a smack to his chest. "Sick of me not being allowed to go with you! Having to sit at home and keep watch on Lily-"

"Hey!" Lily huffed up, but Marlene ignored her.

"- and not be able to fight myself. I'm in the Order too! If you die, I'd at least not want to be at home waiting for you to come back, I'd want to be beside you - fighting!"

Sirius sighed. "It's done to keep you safe Marlene. Keeping you here at home. Keep all of you safe and sane!"

Marlene scoffed, untangling her legs and letting her self fall down on the floor.

"That's going to come back and bite you in the ass Sirius Black." she muttered darkly before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Marlene sighed, leaning against a cushion in her couch.<p>

Her mother was busy in the kitchen and her siblings were all somewhere in the house running around.

She hated having to stay at home, when she was finally old enough to participate, she was forced to be at home and keep an eye on Lily.

Lily that wasn't even there yet.

Marlene sighed. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the doors that lead to that back yard.

She breahted in fresh air as she walked outside, not wearing shoes or socks. Letting the fresh grass tickle her toes.

It felt so good to not feel trapped.

There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen and Marlene sighed.

She knew she was supposed to be inside, maybe Lily was there now and waiting.

Sirius had told her not to go outside, but there she was, stanidng outside.

It felt like she was breaking some rules. It felt rather thrilling.

She spun around when there was another loud noise.

She sighed again.

And then she walked inside.

* * *

><p>Sirius pushed his legs faster and faster.<p>

His heart racing.

He could see the McKinnon's house and pushed himself to run faster, ignoring the still dazed feeling he felt after apparating.

The same thought blasted through his mind again and again.

_It's not too late. It's not too late._

He ran through the already open door, not minning the cold, blue, lifeless bodies on the floor, not until he reached the living room.

Not until he was forced to stop because his own legs didn't work anymore.

Not until his breath was taken away from him and his eyes forced open.

Not until he saw the only cold, blue, lifeless, dead body that mattered.

He fell down on his knees and his hands reached out for her.

He pulled back before he could touch her.

He stared at her for a moment, her lifeless body, her blonde hair, her opened wide blue sparkling eyes.

Then his hands reached for her again and he pulled her up.

"Marlene?" he said forcefully.

He knew that it wouldn't do anything, but still he found himself hoping.

"Marlene."

He shook her.

"MARLENE."

His voice was angry and he shook her again.

He wasn't sure if he was the only one in the room, but he didn't care.

"McKinnon!"

His voice broke.

"Mars, please."

He pleaded, trailing a finger over her cheek.

They were turning blue, when they were supposed to be red.

"MARLENE!"

He yelled again, his hand slapping her cheek, but it didn't turn red, it turned white, before slowly growing blue again.

"Marlene,"

He whispered out, his tears falling on her face.

_It was his fault._

His fault and he knew it.

He had been the one that requested that she was kept inside the house.

He had asked Dumbledore to make her watch over Lily.

He'd told her not to go outside - to stay inside the whole day.

And her being inside was what caused her lying dead on her living room floor.

She had been right.

It all came back and bit him in the ass in the end.

"I'm sorry." he choked up.

_I'm so sorry_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews would be lovely


End file.
